Demigod Civil War
by Athena'sSon22
Summary: It's 1864. The Civil War has caused campers to fight against each other. But when the Romans show up, ready to fight, the campers have to do the same. "A war between rivals shall commence..." What happened during the Demigod Civil War? The truth is out.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson & the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.

Prologue:

I would like to say the war was over. But I can't. Even in Boston, as far as it was from the Confederate States border, war could be easily seen on the mortals' faces. Boat after boat was docked in the bay. Union soldiers marched around the harbor either buying goods, boarding ships, or departing ships. Even though I knew I was leaving, I would never forget the tire this war has put on the mortals.

I was glad I could escape it all. I planned to leave a few weeks before the start of the solstice. My mother knew I had to leave ever since I was found by a satyr at age 7. He explained what I was, why my life had always been weird and complicated, who my father was, why he suddenly left. I found the camp to be a safe haven, a place of peace and people like me. I couldn't wait to go back.

But this year was different. I had met someone who would never leave my mind for the rest of my life. She came in on a train in the end of November to help sell produce from her family farm. Her mousy brown hair stuck to her head in clumps from sweat. Her stormy blue eyes explored the city as she emerged from the small train car. When she smiled, I noticed one tooth was slightly bigger than the rest. She was beautiful.

I will never forget the first thing I said to her.

"I like your tomatoes. They are . . . red."

She smiled at my dimwitted words. "Yes they usually come in that color," she said and laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Susan," she said. She waited and then proceed, "And yours?"

I grew a little red noticing that I was staring at the gorgeous girl who was standing in front of me. "Jacob," I said trying to remember, "But everyone calls me Jake."

"Jake," she said, experimenting it on her lips, "I like that name."

* * *

But then it became January, all the crops gone. She left. She stood in front of the train tracks, waiting for her ride home.

Our eyes met. She stared me down, looking at my messy, black hair, sea green eyes, and plain shirt and trousers. She said something, but I didn't hear it. I was lost in her ever-changing eyes, reflecting the weather. Today her eyes where clear blue, just like the sky. The train could be seen making its way to the platform.

Before I knew what hit me, she placed her lips onto mine, and just for a few seconds, no one else mattered. Then she pulled away.

"I'll see you next year, Jake," she said with a smile.

"Yes," was all I could say.

* * *

It was May 31st. I arranged to have a pegasus from camp pick me up that night. I said my good-byes to my mother, who barely left the house. She could see beyond the Mist. I wasn't like other demigods because of this. I could see through the thickest Mist. Nothing fooled me. I could see a monster from a mile away.

I heard a swoop outside and knew my ride had arrived. Before I left, my mom issued one phrase that stayed in my mind throughout the long, bloody summer. "Be careful, my son," as if she knew what lay ahead in the summer of 1864.

* * *

Chapter 1: The War Between Siblings:

My name is Jake Fisher.

This story isn't about me.

It's about them. Us.

I'm sharing this story hoping it will help show the errors of our ways as demigods and that something like this will never happen again.

The vast woods of Long Island swept under me as I passed through the air. Apollo's chariot was making it's way over the horizon. Warmth gently hugged me, making my cold journey end.

_"We're almost there,"_ the pegasus said to me in my mind. Being a son of Poseidon, I can do that kind of thing. The pegasus was right. Even from two miles away, I can see the magical borders that protect Camp Half-Blood cover the area like a bubble. It shimmers and seems to distort the land that is trapped within it.

One mile away. I can see the faces of my friends that I left behind one year before.

Half a mile way. I can taste the delicious food served to us each night, hear the songs sung around the fire.

Quarter a mile away. I can feel the training, capture the flag each Friday night.

But when we cross camp borders it's a different story. Fire emerges from random spot in the strawberry fields. Battle cries and screams of pain come from everywhere. Around 150 campers, nearly everyone, is dressed in either blue or gray battle amor and are fighting each other with javelins and swords.

I land by the stables and sprint to the Big House, a four-story blue farm house that acts as the head quarters of the camp. It looked like a few campers attempted to paint it gray, a few brush strokes visible on the side of the building. An infirmary had been set for the wounded. Chiron, our camp activities director, and a few from the Apollo cabin were healing as fast as possible.

I walk over to Chiron and ask, "What is going on here?" Chiron turns. His face is sunken and his eyes bloodshot.

"Jacob," he says, "The war is starting to affect camp. The children of Zeus, Hades, Dionysus, Demeter, and Apollo are backing up the Confederates. The children of Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hermes, and Aphrodite are backing up the Union. The Hephaestus cabin is split, forging weapons for both sides. A child of Athena and one of Zeus got into an argument this morning over who will win the war. That's how all this started. It's a disaster."

"How can I help," I urge.

"Go help your brother and sister. They are probably in the Athena cabin setting up a strategy." I nod and rush toward the river. I jump in and imagine myself in the end of the Zephynos Creek near the cabins. I felt a rush a cool water and suddenly I was in a different stream. I emerge out of the water and run towards the Athena cabin.

* * *

The crowd inside the cramped cabin was hectic. Arguments on different battle strategies were passed across the long table. Roars of agreement and groans of disagreement were heard constantly.

I spotted my sister, Daniela, across the room in a heated agreement with a son of Ares. I walked towards her and tapped her on the back. She looked at me. A lot of people mistake us for twins, which they should because we look almost exactly like each other. Her black hair was braided with fresh seaweed like a naiad. She had sea green eyes that were speckled with gold. Our noses and mouths were exactly the same. It was kind of creepy. She hugged me and I could tell she was close to crying. I hugged her back to spare the tears.

"Its been like this all day," she said, "No one has been killed. The gods have put up spells to stop that from happening, but it still doesn't change anything. A sword to the stomach feels the same way whether your going to live or die." That's when I knew she had been stabbed. She always uses analogies based on her experiences. "Will you help fight?"

"Of course," I say.

"Then get suited up. I knew you were coming today so I set up a pair of armor in our cabin. Do you have your weapon?" I looked down at my hand. The ring that never leaves my hand was glistening with silver and gold.

"Yes," I say. "I'll be right back. Where's Nick?" Nick was my other brother.

"He's out at battle," she said, "Hurry back."

"I will." With that I rush to the Poseidon cabin. Inside on my bed was full blue battle armor with the exception of my hands so I can bend water to my will. As soon as I put it on I place my hand on the ring on my other hand and spin it. Instantly it expanded into a four foot silver and gold sword. The sword of Peleus. Father of Achilles.

I marched outside and grouped with Dani and a few others. Together we sprinted towards battle, ready to fight.

* * *

It was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

The two children of Zeus were high in the sky zapping enemies with electricity that arched off their spears. My brother Nick was fighting them off by using water as a shield to absorb the electricity and throwing the water at enemies to indirectly electrocute them. The daughter of Hades was erecting dead soldiers from the ground and sending them towards opposing campers. Children of Athena, Apollo, Demeter, and Aphrodite clashed weapons. Dionysus' son was causing campers to go mad with a point of the finger. Ares' children were causing weapons to go against their handlers. Children of Hermes were teleporting to the back of the enemy to strike them down. Just as Chiron said. A disaster.

I have three best friends. Two would be fighting against me. One would be fighting with me. I raged into battle slashing and cutting every gray enemy I could see. I made my way up to my brother. Unlike my sister, he looked almost nothing like me. We had the same black hair, but that was it. His eyes were brown. He looked more like a Cyclops, which he was partly. He turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for helping!" he screamed over the noise, "Let's take them down!" Together, we clashed our swords together, our free hands up in the air. We said "Help us father. Give us your storm." in Ancient Greek and all of a sudden a hurricane started around us. The strong wind grabbed enemies, and only enemies, and buffeted them with water. The son and daughter of Zeus fell from their sky position and on to the ground in front of us. We all knew right then and there that that would be the final battle of this war.

Nick and I split and ran to either side of the storm. We stared at each other and spoke using the telepathy between godly brothers and sisters.

_"What battle strategy should we use?"_ I asked mentally ask him.

_"Let's go Omega,"_ he messaged back. I nodded in agreement. We both ran towards the dizzy children of Zeus, Michelle and Zachary. They did exactly what we thought they would do. They went back to back ready to fight. While Nick slide on his knees and slashed Michelle's shin, I jumped and knocked Zac in the head with the butt of my sword. Zac was out, but Michelle was wincing in pain, again already planned. Together we charged. This time I went down grabbing her feet while Nick went up and grabbed her head. She was down on the ground and it finally ended when we tied her with some spare rope and knocked her out like her brother. The storm cleared so everyone could see what we had done. The enemy got one look, their eyes widen seeing their leaders down, and threw their hands up into the air.

We had won.

***More to come! Please comment! I want to make the story as good as it can be!**


End file.
